In general, forklifts as industrial vehicles are classified into an engine type forklift and an electric forklift. The engine type forklift refers to a forklift equipped with an engine and a fuel tank, and the engine type forklift drives a hydraulic pump through an output shaft of the engine, and performs work such as driving and steering the forklift and driving a working machine by using pressurized oil discharged from the hydraulic pump.
The electric forklift refers to a forklift in which an engine is omitted from the engine type forklift and a traveling motor, a hydraulic motor, and a battery are installed, and the electric forklift drives the traveling motor and the hydraulic motor by using the battery, and performs work such as driving and steering the forklift and driving a working machine by using pressurized oil discharged from a hydraulic pump driven by the corresponding motor.
Meanwhile, the steering system refers to a system that makes it possible to control and change a traveling direction of the vehicle, and transmits steering force generated by operating a steering handle to a wheel of the vehicle. An electronic power steering (EPS) system, among the steering systems, refers to a system in which a sensor detects a steering speed and a steering direction of the steering handle when the steering handle is operated, such that an electric motor is operated to control and change a traveling direction of the vehicle.
As an invention related to the steering system in the related art, Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2011-0071973 (Title of the Invention: Apparatus and Method for Returning Forward Direction of Vehicle Steering Wheel) discloses a system that enables a driver to return a steering wheel in a forward direction only by manipulating a button.
In the case of the electric forklift having the EPS system in the related art, when the driver turns off a key switch after completing work and then turns on the key switch in order to perform work again, the steering wheel maintains a state when the key switch is turned off, and as a result, the driver is inconvenienced because the driver needs to confirm a position of the steering wheel, and then operate the steering handle so as to drive the forklift in an intended direction when the driver drives the forklift.